My Hair Is A Special Part Of Me
by MatthewKirklandWilliams
Summary: Ever wonder about the Organization's hair and why it is what it is?
1. Conversation and Misleadings

**I know...doesn't the title suck? **

--------

**My Hair is a Special Part Of Me**

" This is my natural hair color, Roxy-poo. " Axel said as he poked his flaming red hair. " True genuine red. "

Roxas rolled his eyes " Don't call me that...." Roxas and Axel were sitting in the NonExisiting Room That Never Was (you know...like living room..sept they don't exist...ya...)) just talking, they were watching TV but...there was nothing on, plus they were bored. So Roxas asked Axel about the color of his hair...he doesn't believe its that naturally.

" But Roxy, we want to please the fan girls right? " Axel got in his face, Roxas grimaced and shoved Axel's face away.

" The fan girls are stupid, we are not gay, so don't even act like it. "

Axel grinned " I was just joking, Roxy. "

" Stop calling me that! "

" Why? Everyone calls you that. " Roxas this mumbled something about how he hates it anyway. " You know...I was thinking-"

" Oh no..." Roxas rolled his eyes then stood up on the couch ( no one else in their btw )" Okay everyone, back away!! Axel in wondering!! "

Axel glared and crossed his arms " You are so mean to me. Anyway, my somebody had red hair, but yours, Sora, doesn't. "

Roxas sat back down and looked at him. " Ya? Your point? "

" Well since Sora has brown hair....how come you have blond hair? " Axel paused " Well I have a theory, first question, are you sure your not from Kairi? " Roxas was about to interrupt but Axel kept talking not letting him respond, " Well they Namine is kinda part of Kairi right? "

" Axel that is- " Roxas interrupted knowing where this might be going but Axel kept on.

" So then when Sora and Kairi got together, they...got their..." Axel paused thinking for the word then smiled " ...giggidy on. Well-"

" Wait I'm- "

" Let me finish. Well then Kairi got pregnant, then boom, she had you! See its Sora's features are there in you, well Kairi really isn't but what guy looks like their mom? Well...me but that's beside the point, well since Namine is in Kairi that's where you get your blond hair! " Axel finished looking quite please with himself. Roxas just stared at him with his mouth gaped open then he regained his composure.

" Axel..."

" Yeeeeees? " Axel grinned

" You are an idiot. " Axel frowned then sat back

" I tried. "

" You weren't even close. "

" Its possible. "

" No its not. "

" Ya huh. "

Roxas face palmed " You are IMpossible. "

Axel smirked " I know, but yet you are still my friend. "

Roxas was about to protest but then Xigbar, Zexion, Demyx and Luxord came in. Roxas just sighed and sat back dropping what he was gonna say. Roxas' thought : ' Lucky bastard. ' The four that came in sat down in the other couches or chairs that were there.

" Hey dudes. " Xigbar said as he lazily threw himself onto the couch. " What's up? " Everyone else waved and sat down also. Seemingly they had nothing else to do either...

" Oh we me and Roxy here were talking about our hair color. I was trying to convince Roxy here that he came from Sora and Kairi or ' Namine '. " Everyone was quiet for a while trying to take in what Axel had just explained to them.

Zexion was the first to speak up, well attempted to " Axel, I don't think-"

" No no!! I'm right, you all are just jealous cause I thought of it first. " Everyone got quiet again and they all rolled their eyes deciding not to argue. " Ok what about you Xiggy? Your hair, natural, dyed or just old? "

Xigbar frowned and with this little gravity power thing he lifted up a flower vase and poured the water onto Axel's head. Axel jumped up " What the s- "

Xigbar ignored him " I am not old, and don't all me Xiggy. " He glared at Axel " This is not natural, believe it or not my hair use to be blond. "

Demyx's eyes widened " No way! "

" You guy's haven't known me long enough, plus my hair gets grayer as I try to keep you out of trouble. " He looked at Demyx but Demyx just shrugged and smiled.

Axel turned to Zexion " What about you? Your hair is short....just like you. "

Zexion ignored the short joke " My hair has always been this way, my Somebody had it and so I do. No further comment. " Zexion said with no emotion on his voice as he glared at Axel as if to dare him to ask anymore about his hair.

" O-okay...Demyx? "

" Marluxia gave me my hair style, but the dirty blond, its all me baby. " Demyx said as he ran his hand through his mullet.

Luxord smiled " Weeeell ain't that a dandy. " Demyx looked over at Luxord who was sitting beside of him.

" What about your ha-? " Demyx half got out before Luxord interrupted

" Wha' 'bout meh 'air?! " Luxord half slurred/yelled.

Demyx blinked and scooted away a little bit " Uh...I didn't ask about the air, I was talking about- "

" No!! I said 'air not air!! 'air 'air 'air!! Gosh. " (( info: 'air is...if I'm correct is ' hair ' cause the h isn't really said....plus he's drunk...on tea xD ))

" You know we sound like girls talking about- " Axel said but didn't get to finish before Luxord threw his empty tea cup at Axel's head...which epically missed his head, by 5 feet to be exact.

" I were talkin'!! "

Axel whispered to Roxas " Someones had too much tea..." Luxord apparently heard and gave him a dirty look.

" I...got meh 'air when I were a young lad. " He said no more but just smiled. Everyone was staring at him oddly, even Zexion has a slight bewildered look, Roxas just rolled his eyes.

" I think- "

" No I weren't finished!! " Luxord yelled, Roxas sighed heavily and waited. " When I got meh 'air, I were on a boat. That is when I got it. " Luxored sat back as he finished saying those few words. Roxas groaned inwardly and decided to hide the tea somewhere for a while..

" Hum....interesting. " Demyx added

Xigbar laughed " Dude, you know who's hair I wonder about the most? Marluxia's. " Zexion smiled a little

" I wonder that myself. "

" Oh look who just came in, its flower boy himself. " Xigbar said as Marluxia headed toward the door that lead outside. Marluxia glared

" I am not a ' flower boy '. "

" I have a question. " Demyx waved his hand in the air.

" Yes? " Marluxia turned around to look at Demyx.

" How did you hair get pink? Is it natual? "

Marluxia smiled proudly " Yes, Demyx. It is. " Everyone burst out laughing. " Stop laughing!! I'll tell you how it got this way...."

"I thought you said it was natual? You and your little control of flowers. " Axel asked still trying not to laugh

" It is for me, and its not just flowers its nature!! But ANYWAY, it was my Sombody who got it this way. Well to make a long story short, he was in his garden and he was planting a new plant someone gave him, when he stood up from planting it there was this pink flower that he had never seen before. He went to water it but the water hit he ' flower ' jumped up and sprayed this pink mist. It was a Nobody in the shape of a flower, so that's how my hair became pink. And I have seen my Somebody so I do know for a fact. "

" So you both were freaks? " Axel said and everyone burst into another fit of laughter.

" You all are so childish. " Marluxia retorded. After everyone calmed down Marluxia glared at them all and started to walk away.

" You know Roxy, I still think you are from Kairi. " Axel said

" Axel..."

Then ironically in came Namine, Roxas' face turned red. " Oh look Roxy, there's your mommy now! " Roxas jumped up and pulled out his Keyblades and lunged at Axel. " R-r-roxy I was just kidding..." Axel put his hands up in protection, Roxas then swung his Keyblade then Axel ran off with Roxas not to far behind.

Namine walked over to Marluxia and looked at Roxas chasing Axel " What's going on? "

"I have no idea....I don't wanna know.....lets go. " Marluxia and Namine walked out the door while the others sit and watch Axel get beashed up.

**----**

**Ya pretty stupid, review or not, I don't care. Its not like anyone likes my stories anyway!! You're lucky I'm still writing. Oh this is the end...END darn it!! Don't review telling me to update soon, leave a good review if you are going to leave one. **


	2. Accidental Swap

I finally got around to this...I got bored and actually thought of something! I was proud of myself. It will obviously be in two parts.

Dedicated to: **Yunie Tatlin**. Because she was the one who made me want to add more chapters. Of course this chapter does not have what she was wonder. But they comes next. =] Saix and Xemnas' hair are gonna be from an idea that one of my friends had.

**---------------**

Axel woke up with a headache from the previous day when Roxas starting chasing him around the castle and trying to beat him up. Roxas finally stopped chasing Axel when he forgot why he was even trying to kill him in the first place.

_Flashback!!!_

_Axel turned the next corner which was the exact same one he turned a few minutes ago he looked behind him to see...no one. Roxas had stopped chasing him, he suddenly got paranoid that Roxas might just be planning a surprise attack, which happens quite often in their chases both playfully and seriously. _

_Axel slow went back to the corner he just turned to see Roxas leaning up against the wall with his eyes closed and a dissatisfied look on his face. Axel took a step back waiting for the worst. _

_"I don't even remember." Roxas finally said after putting Axel in a two agonizing minutes of silence. Axel loosened up a bit. _

_"Huh?" _

_"I don't remember why I was chasing you." Axel almost gave a sigh of sweet relief but figured that might make the blond angry and Axel really didn't want that to happen. Ever._

_"Well then there is no need to dwell on it Roxy-Roxas." Axel hurriedly corrected himself, slung a arm around Roxas' shoulder and started walking whiched forced Roxas to follow along. _

_Roxas sighed "Yea, but-" _

_Axel glanced down. "But...?" Roxas stopped walking as did Axel. _

_"But, you obviously did something to make me upset so..."_

_**BAM!** Axel fell down straight on his bum. Roxas had pulled out his keyblade at lightning speed and whooped Axel on the head then happily walked off._

_End Flashback!!!_

Axel rubbed his head, boy could Roxas hit hard. Axel dressed back into his cloak and decided to go do...something. Axel ran a hand through is hair but...nothing was there. Not the usual poof. What the-? He was now halfway down the hall and now had to go back to his room.

Axel went back to his room and into the bathroom and nearly died. But what he did could be heard through out the whole castle.

"RIKU!!!!!"

Axel opened a portal to Marluxia's room to find a red eyed Marluxia and a amused Riku playing checkers on the bed.

"Check mate. I win again Marluxia."

Marluxia pouted "You always win, I think you cheat."

"How can I cheat? You're watching my every move, you just suck at this game. Truthfully I'm not sure you fully understand it."**(1)**

Axel cleared his throat and both Riku and Marluxia looked up and almost died laughing, but Axel wasn't laughing. Oh no, Axel was way too pissed to laugh.

"Riku, give me back my hair." Axel demanded

Riku smirked and ran his hand through Axel's hair which was on Riku's head. "Sorry but it seems to be stuck here."

Axel growled "Oh I can get it off." He reached out for his hair on Riku's head but Riku jumped up.

"Hey, I didn't do this so stay away."

Axel rolled his eyes "Then who did?" Axel looked over at Marluxia who had Vexen's hair which looked outrageous but just barley managed to kept a straight face.

"You see..." Riku started then paused to think it over " Vexen was doing an experiment and it exploded while we were sleeping and so it got onto us and somehow switched our hair to the last person we were thinking about," Riku glared over at Marluxia [reminder: who had _Vexen's_ hair] which Marluxia returned.

Axel smirked "Aw Riku, I'm flattered, I was the last person you thought about?" Riku glared then looked away.

"I wasn't.." Riku paused "Well look at you're self, you have mine."

"I wasn't thinking about you either then."

"Obviously not."

Marluxia sighed "Guys, stop."

Axel rolled his eyes. All this made Axel stop and think, if Riku had his hair and he had Riku's...then who's did Roxas have? Without another word Axel opened a portal and left.

"Well.." Marluxia smiled " He took that well."

Riku shifted into a laying/sitting position " I don't know about this...Axel looked pretty annoyed as he left."

"Eh, he's probably going to go beat up Vexen."

"Not that you should care."

"Speak for yourself, red head." Marluxia retorted and Riku just glared. "Rematch.."

**--**

Axel arrived outside Roxas' bedroom door and knocked on it.

"Yea?" You could hear Roxas' voice from the other side of the door.

"Its me." The door opened all the way and there stood Roxas which made Axel's jaw drop the moment he saw him.

"Yea? What do you- Axel...what did you do to your hair? I know you get jealous of Riku but man, you don't need to go that far. No offence but that looks horrible." Roxas crossed his arms keeping an expressionless face. Axel can out of his stupor and glared.

"I am NOT jealous of Riku!"**(2)**

Roxas rolled his eyes " 'Course not. What did you want anyway?"

"You have your hair." Axel bluntly stated

"Yea. Axel...are you alright? Did I hit you on the head too hard again?"

"No, well yea it hurts like hell but...okay, Vexen was doing an experiment and it exploded while we were sleeping and so it got onto us and somehow switched our hair to the last person we were thinking about." Axel said all in one breath.

"Alright. Well I still have my hair."

"Yea."

Axel turned to see someone coming down the hall but all he could do was smirk. Roxas noticed Axel's eyes weren't on him anymore.

"What?" Roxas looked over to where Axel's eyes were and saw it too. It was Lexeaus...and guess who's hair he had. Yup, Roxas'. Lexeaus didn't look nor talk to either of them as he passed by, probably embarrassed.

"See. I could have thought about you but he beat me to it. Why do you have your hair?"

Roxas shrugged "It must not have gotten down to me."

"Common Roxas, you're a jerk."

"Well I don't see you having my hair, you were last thinking about Riku? Are you that jealous? I'm surprised you still don't have yours, you're such a Narcissist."

"I. am. not. jealous. of. Riku!! And you were thinking about yourself? Selfish brat!" Axel retorted.

Roxas clenched his fist trying to hold back a punch to Axel's face. " Go. away." He turned around and slammed the door.**(4)**

"Whatever."

Axel decided he should just forget about Roxas and to go down stairs to see who had who's. It would be much more entertaining. Axel blew the bangs out of his face but they just went right back down into his face.

"Gosh, how can Riku stand this? I feel like a total emo...with white hair." Axel tried to pushed the hair back but once again it went back into place. "Forget it." Axel was almost to the stairs when he could hear Demyx and Zexion's voices.

"How can you stand this?! I can't see a thing!"

"Just push it out of your face! Hey watch where yours going!

"Its hard when I'm blind on one side!"

"You just have to get use to it, work around it."

"Oh I'll work around it alright, I'll-!"

"Demyx watch out!"

Axel was currently listening but trying to figure out his own hair and didn't see Demyx coming and they both rolled down the stairs and crashed into a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"Demyx you fat lard get off!"**(3)** Axel tried to breath. Demyx scrabbled up and helped Axel up as well.

"I'm so sorry Axel, I couldn't see you." Axel looked up to see Demyx having Zexion's hair, and he thought Riku's hair was emo, Axel mused. The normally cheery blond looked very interesting, not something he should keep. I looked at Zexion was standing beside Demyx, he had Demyx's hair.

Axel looked at them both and shook his head, he didn't want to know this one.

"You can not see out of his hair, I don't know how he even gets around." Demyx complained.

"You have to work around it."

Demyx glared-the best be could-at Zexion. "Oh I'll work around it alright, I'm gonna cut it all off!" Demyx started walking away and Zexion immediately followed.

"Oh no you don't! You can't! You wouldn't! I'll ruin your hair!" That's all Axel heard after he decided to look elsewhere for something more interesting. Something he wouldn't expect...like Lexeaus for example.

Well as Axel made his way to the NonExisting Room what he found there was quite amusing.

* * *

**(1): I could see Riku being good at chess. As for me I don't really get it. I'll stick to checkers.**

**(2): This Riku and Axel fighting kinda comes from my friends. Poor Riku =]. Axel's just jealous cause he doesn't have Roxas so he takes it out of Riku. S'my theory anyway xD. **

**(3): To Axel, everyone is fat. heh made me laugh though. ^^**

**(4): This was a late insert, anyway. As you all know Roxas is quite selfish, if not thinking about Axel...or Xion then he's sulking over himself. Explains why he still has his hair. (As for the Lex part...its late its 1:01...I'm tired.**


	3. Random Chapter Sorta

**I am embarrassed about this chapter, I'm sorry it's horrible!!! Forgives me T~T**

**-----  
**

Well Axel made his way to the NonExisting Room what he found there was quite amusing.

Almost every Nobody was in the room. Larxene was sitting on the couch with a towel wrapped around her head. Axel leaned in behind her and tapped her on the head.

"Wha'cha' got under there Sparky?" Larxene rolled her eyes and held onto the towel.

"Go away."

"Sorry someone already beat ya to that. Already been told that."

"And it looks like you went away, now do that for me, beat it."

"I don't think so, I want to see your hair."

"No."

"Aw, embarrassed?" Axel grabbed onto to the top of her towel and gave it a tug. "Come on. Larxy."

"You even dare to remove that and you yourself will have something missing." Larxene hissed.

"Oh ouch." Axel smirked and successfully yanked the towel off of Larxene's head. Almost everyone was watching now as Larxene screamed and shrunk into the seat.

She had a combination of mine, Demyx's and Marluxia's hair. It was now dead silent with the accpetion of some snickers and coughs coming from around the room.

"Axel..." Axel dropped the towel and gave a nervous laugh.

"Won't you-'"

"Don't. even. comment."

Xemnas spoke up "Number Eight-"

"Spar-Larxene it's no big deal, everyone has something weird."

"Number Eight." Xemnas spoke louder, Axel turned to him.

"Yes?"

"I'd advise you to run."

"Huh?" Axel turned to Larxene with sparks flying off of her, literally.

"Yea Axel, run." She said coldly.

Axel took off in a full out run with Larxene inches away and her kunai (lawl I never get it right, I don't remember what its called or how its spelled...so leave me alone) was also out.

"Shit! I mean Larxene, it's not that bad! Really! Can't we talk this over?"

" I warned you Axel..."

"Can't I have a second chance?"

"You've already been given one, its time to say goodbye." Axel ran faster and almost ran into the wall as he turned a corner. Larxene followed gracefully behind. Well since he was going to get seriously hurt why not taunt? Couldn't hurt right?

"Hey Sparky, who was thought about first? Demyx, Marluxia or me?" Larxene growled and shot a ball of electricity at Axel, which narrowly missed him by a few centimeters.

-- me: You know what, for the rest of this, its gonna be in Axel's pov because this is not going the way I planned it to. I don't feel like going back and erasing half the page so here it is.

There was a three way coming up, I acted like I was going straight but at the last minute I turned to the left. Larxene kept on straight. I rounded another corner to see Roxas standing on the edge of one of the stairs leading to the down stairs. I ran around him then stopped a few feet and look around and slumped to the floor.

I wasn't in the best spot to rest for one because Roxas giving me a blank stare and two the railing wasn't that comfy.

"Stop staring at me, I know I'm sexy but gosh." I teased. Roxas smirked and rolled his eyes and looked like he was trying to hold some sort of insult. It didn't really matter if he did, I mean we dish crap out at each other all the time and then we laugh about it later...after we are done being pissed off or either one of us can't take the silent treatment any longer.

Usually I'm the one that breaks and apologizes first, but I didn't feel like that today, but Roxas did cause sat down beside of me.

"Yes?" I hinted for him to speak. Roxas mumbled something, I knew what it was though. "Hum? I couldn't hear you." He mumbled louder. "Huh?" Roxas glared at me.

"I said, I'm sorry for being a jerk..." That was better. I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I'm sorry too." Roxas just smiled and stared at me.

"You know you look ridiculous in Riku's hair."

" Well I'm sorry Riku happened to cross my mind."

"I'm sorry I'm a selfish jerk." Roxas laugh as did I.

"Naw, I was just mad I guess."

"No I'm a selfish jerk." Roxas smiled and stood up but then frowned.

"Who the hells hair does Larxene have?"

"Shoot she found me!" Roxas crossed his arms.

"How'd you piss her off this time?"

" Eh being me." I winked and started to crawl off.

"Where do you think you are going?" I heard Larxene's voice right behind me.

"Uh, bathroom? To wash my hair?" Just then Riku walked by.

"Use Suave, it makes my hair look shiny and soft."

I nearly face palmed myself but didn't and just sat there.

"Well 'Axie' I say it payback time." I let out a nervous laugh.

"Roxas aren't you going to help me?" I looked past Larxene but saw no Roxas. That son of a monkey left.

Larxene grinned and WHAM, right where the sun no longer shines. I feel the rest of the way over and groaned. Son of a yule log that hurt!

"I should have stabbed you instead."

"You would like that. Nice hair by the way." I smirked and portaled away before she actually had a chance to stab me.

After I recovered I made my way down the to kitchen where Xemnas, Saix, Xaldin and Luxord where arguing.

As the fight continued on as if I had never walked in I decided to get a glass of milk, I was pretty thirsty. As I drank it someone was shoved onto me and the glass few into the air but as cool as I am I caught it before it spilled out all over the floor.

I combed my hair with my hand to make sure it wasn't wet and went to take a drink but something got caught in my throat...a piece of my-Riku's hair. The color of the hair was the same color as the milk, you could just barely distinct the shiny hairs in the milk. I rolled my eyes and dumped the milk out into the sink.

I turned my attention back to the four arguing in the kitchen.

"I am your Superior so you WILL respect me!"

"No' in dat 'air! Oh my swooshes dats funny~!" Luxord half drunkenly said.

Saix snatched the tea cup out of Luxord's hand. "No more tea!"

Luxord growled lowly " Jus' cause you 'ave(aka:have) the Superior's 'air(aka:hair) doesn't mean you are him!"

"I have power too ya know!"

"I'm going to stab you if you don't give him back his tea." Xaldin threatened in his Luxordish hair. He looked pretty good without the sideburns.

"Ew Luxord you have hair in your tea!" Saix announced. He had Xemnas' hair and vice virsa...and both were **really** curly for some reason.

"Yea, wha' does ya 'spect?! I gots dez huge mongous sideburns and dey eech(aka:itch) like crauzy (aka:crazy).

"Shave 'em off!" Xemnas demanded "I mean shave them off! And stop talking like that, its a bad influence on the other member."

Luxord grabbed the counter beside of him and wagged his eyebrows "Which members?"

Saix rolled his eyes "Perverted drunk."

"That's perverted drunk ta you" Luxord corrected with a grin and snatched the tea cup away from Saix's hand.

"Hey!"

"You're not drink'n et."

"You don't need anymore tea!" Saix grabbed the tea cup and dumped it on Luxord's head which caused his Xaldin dreadlocks to instantly frizz up.

"Xally, ya need ya wersh ya 'air. It shmells awfully bad."

Xemnas sighed "Well we still have to fix this hair problem." Then he opened a corridor and portaled off.

Xaldin rubbed the bridge of his nose "Looks like a meeting." Just a few moments later Xemnas' voice could be heard through out the castle.

"Everyone, please come to the meeting room, we have thing to discuss."

Everyone eventually made it to the meeting room...sept Vexen.

Xemnas sighed " Where's Number Four?"

Demyx raised his hand. "He's working on the very complicated solution for our hair problems that he not purposely cause and will need an immense amount of time to figure this out to be successful."

Everyone sat in silence.

"Sooo, he's not coming?" Xemnas asked slowly in a bored tone.

"Uh, no."

"I see. Demyx, go get Vexen. Tell him if he doesn't get his sorry ass up here then- then- just tell him I said, no ordered for him to get up here."

"....okay." Demyx ported off and not two seconds later he came back. "Er...you go in there."

"Demyx..." Xemnas warned.

"B-but he's got this big hairy thing!"

"Oh good lord-" Xemnas then stood up and left.

**---**  
Yup I had NO ideas....T~T This chapter epically sucked cause I had writers block and tried to write anyway. -sighs- So THE END!!

:P NOT! Read on this epic fail!

**---**

Xemnas came back a while later.

" Now back to what I was going to say-" Snickers could be heard from around the meeting room, I myself couldn't help but to crack a smile. Xemnas now had this huge, poofy, curly, gray afro that stuck out of his head like he just came back from the 80's or something.

"Yes, yes I know. Any of you dare comment and- and...well just don't."

"Is your hair making you frustrated, Superior? You're not making very good threats." I half joked. He shot a glare at me and cleared his throat.

"Anyway, we need to discuss this hair matter. I have actually made a new rule. Until further notice we will have each others hair, and until Vexen gets this fixed it is your hair, you can do what you want with it. Vexen said it will bit effect the other person when they get their own hair back and since we are here we can discuss your missions-"

I started to block Xemnas out because really, I didn't care much about this now. I ran my hand through my hair....Oh soft....

**----**

Like I said, I am writing with an writers block. Next chapter it will be more focused on the hair. Promise! Hum, who's POV do you want next? Axel is getting boring. Who do you want to go into someones head next? Or do you want to keep Axel? (...please don't.) You know what that means? You have to _**Review.**_ Though I am NOT satisfied with this chapter at all. It makes me mad actually. xP So review or not, I don't really wanna be reminded of this chapter. Think of it as a really crappy fill-in chapter so ignore most of it =D...Though it is the longer chapter O-o. I have to go update "Whoopsie" now. Away~!!


	4. Xemnas and Saix

**Xemnas and Saix chapta!**

**Weell this had taken a while to update because I am trying to learn from my English Comp. class, which is teaching me stuff that will help me write better fanfiction! I am currently undergoing a new story I wrote. Its called ' One Last Time' or...maybe it will change. But for those from school who have read it. Do you thinks I should post it? Course it wont be so vague as it was on paper. (thinks) Weeeelll I'm still trying to get a Beta. If anyone knows a good one, please tell, or whoever is reading this and will help my spelling errors, grammar fails etc..!! I'm so sorry about this horrible chapter....it sucks too...T~T Writers Block.**

**Anyway lets get on with the story. Oh yea I don't own anything (yet) sept for the plot =S**

**---------------**

Xemnas glares at himself through the mirror.

"Cursed Vexen and his inaccuracy in failing at his nonexistence!" Xemnas grumbled as he picked the straightener back up and went back to deflating his afro.

"I thought it suited you, Sir." Saix commented.

"Oh shut up, Saix."

"I already straightened my hair out and dyed it my color, you're hair actually looks good blue."Xemnas looked at Saix through the mirror.

"You dye it? Yours, its not natural?"

"Its as natural as Marluxia's."

Xemnas let out a small laugh. "I don't believe that. I don't even believe Marluxia."

"No one does." Saix cracked a smile.

"I don't dye mine." They both paused. "Its not gray, its silver." He added quickly.

"You're beginning to sound like Riku. You know, you both do look pretty similar."

"Just the hair, in color at least."

"I bet you're Riku's long lost dad." Axel commented as he leaned against the bathroom door frame.

"Shut up, Number Eight."

"Oh ouch. Hey, how come you call Saix by his name and I'm called a number?"

"Its my personal opinion."

Axel thought for a moment "Like how I call Roxas, 'Roxy.' "

Xemnas sighed "Yes, now please leave."

"As you wish, oh yea you look pretty girly straightening your hair." Axel said as he walked out and Xemnas mumbled that he looked girly too.

Saix couldn't help the smirk that overtook his face. Xemnas noticed.

"What are you smirking at?"

"You do look pretty girly."

"Yea that's cause you have long hair."

"Touché." _(Me: ..........I never use it right, did I use it at the right time? I don't think so....if not then ignore it and I will take it out later.) _

Xemnas rolled his eyes and finished up. "Blue...why blue?"

Saix crossed his arms "I told you, its natural."

"I don't believe you."

"Oh lord of Kingdom Hearts you're stubborn."

"Did you call?" Saix ignored him.

"You should dye your hair, get that _gray _out." Xemnas glared at Saix while he brushed his teeth.

"Efft whife"

"No its gray." Xemnas finished brushing his teeth.

"Don't argue with me you smurf."

Saix growled "Well at least I don't have orange looking eyes."

"Yea you have elf ears to match your smurfy hair." Saix smirked.

"'Smirfy'"?

Xemnas crosses his arms "Yea."

"Alright."

"Tell me, I know you're lying."

Saix gave a long sigh " Fine. You win." Xemnas mentally praised himself as him and Saix went into his room [like little girls] and sat down [ wherever you want them to sit].

"Well...go on."

Saix seemed to ponder this for a moment, "Okay, it all goes back to my Somebody, Ias." Saix paused again. "Well you see, me and Axel used to be friends. We were teens and we wanted to dye our hair. Axel went for something absurd and made it green, like his eyes, it looked horrible. Originally my hair was blond with some red color in it. I dyed mine blue, Axel said the blue fit me best. Well I kept my hair blue till it started to fade, eventually it went away and I kept my normal colored hair...."

Xemnas waited for Saix to say something more. "Yea...?"

"Well...its kinda embarrassing. Axel kept pushing me to re-dye my hair, I wouldn't of course because I kinda liked my natural hair color. We were in college, so Axel met up with some of the senior guys for a senior prank, instead of doing it on someone younger they decided to do one of their own kind.

"Of course I had no idea, I was there for the second meeting, all I knew it was about paint, they just told me I had the biggest part of their prank, I had to walk out the front of the school door. I was a bit confused but they told me I would understand later."

Saix nearly smiled " I was handed my diploma, top in my class in my bachelor's degree in Science , so I had a party and of course got drunk. After I was properly drunk Axel and the others pulled me aside and said the prank was gonna begin. I was excited like any senior would be pulling what they called ' The best prank ever'."

"Axel with this big smirk on his face pushed me forward to go out the door. I hurried over and pushed the door open, stepped out...and sploosh, a blue bucket of paint dropped on my head. Of course I was too furious to realize what was happening so I laughed about it. Of course Axel and his friends were too, not realizing I was that drunk to not know what was going on. I went home and went to bed, when I woke up, well I didn't like what was in my hair, it was hard and dry. It took forever to wash out and it stained my hair for 6 months. I was pretty mad. Yea so around that time I became a Nobody. I don't like to talk about it."

Xemnas just stared "Wow, that's..."

"Yea I get it." Saix rolled his eyes and stood up [from wherever you picked them to sit]. "I have missions to go give out now." Obviously Saix didn't want to talk about it any further, Xemnas decided to drop it...for now. Xemnas and Saix both looked at the clock, 5. The normal ' handing out missions time'.

"No, not yet."

Saix glanced at Xemnas "Why?"

Xemnas shrugged "I don't want you to go." Saix sighed and sat down.

"Okay then, your hair...tell me about it. I told you mine." Saix said as he ran his hand through the hair.

"Well...my hair color is nothing special, but my style. I used to live in this one place called Japan(1). They have the weirdest hair styles ever. I saw a famous singer who had this hair style so I took it."

" I have a feeling you're leaving stuff out." Xemnas shifted uncomfortably. "You are, spill it."

"Well.." Xemnas started but stopped "Yea I think its mission time."

"Oh no no I'm curious now!" Saix said as he pulled Xemnas back down. Xemnas huffed.

"Fine. I used to have a mullet/afro thing. It was the most stupidest thing ever but that's how, for some reason, was styled. Everyone loved it. I hated it. My hair wasn't always silver, it used to be black and red, almost like Axel's, except not that vibrant. Anyway I looked through a hair magazine and found one and poof here it is now. Its gray. Cause of the stress."

"Hum, pretty boring."

"I use a lot of gel."

"All of us do."

"True."

Saix sighed and stood up ready to hand out missions, deal with Axel...same old, same old. Screw not being able to feel. "I'm gonna go now. Its already ten minutes past."

Xemnas let out a long audible sigh. "Yes, yes. Go do what you want, smurfy."

"Don't call me that. You're the one with my hair."

"You have pointy ears."

"..."

"How'd ya get those anyway?"

"This is a story about out hair not ears!" Saix yelled as he stomped away.

Xemnas smiled as he watched Saix leave, " Must be a touchy subject."


End file.
